10:19
by victoriamaslow
Summary: Carlos has been trying to get up with his girlfriend all week. What happens when she finally decides to answer his phone call?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious or Big Time Rush. They belong to Dan Schneider and Scott Fellows respectively.

**Author's Note: **I've been wanting to write a Carlos and Cat story for a while now, so I just typed up something. This honestly isn't that great, but here I am posting it anyway. This isn't what I had in mind for my first Carlos and Cat story, but I write what comes to mind and this is it. Like I said, this is not all that great, but I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

It's 7:15 PM. Big Time Rush is getting prepared for their concert for the night. Day 21 of 75 to be exact. Carlos is pacing around the dressing room, anxiously waiting for his girlfriend, Cat Valentine, to call him back. He's been trying to call her for the past week, but she never answers. Every time he calls one of her friends to find out if she's okay, all they tell him is that 'she's fine and she'll call you'. Of course that hasn't happened and he's starting to freak out about this entire situation.

He keeps glancing down at his phone, hoping that Cat will call or at least text him. He has forty-five minutes before he has to be on stage and act as if there's nothing wrong. The fact that Cat is ignoring him is driving him mad, to say the least.

"Carlos!" Logan yells at him.

"What?"

"Could you sit down? I'm getting tired of you pacing back and forth."

"I can't sit down!" Carlos exclaims. "I won't be able to do that until Cat calls and lets me know _herself_ that she's okay."

"Maybe she's been busy the past week." Kendall suggests.

"Too busy to at least text me back?" Carlos snaps.

"Hey, don't take it out on us, we're just trying to help." James tells him.

Carlos sighs, plopping down onto the couch with a pout. "I know and I'm sorry. It's just…Cat _always_ calls me back, but she's been ignoring me and I just want to know what's wrong."

Kendall, James, and Logan exchange glances at each other before looking back at Carlos with sad expressions on their faces.

Logan places a hand on his shoulder. "We know, man. But this is Cat. You know if there was something seriously wrong, she would tell you."

"I know."

James walks over to the snack table in the room and brings him a corndog. "Relax. Maybe if you stop trying to call her, she'll call you."

"Maybe." Carlos says as he takes the corndog. "I don't even think this will cheer me up. I'll be right back, I need some space." he gets up off the couch and begins to make his way out of the room.

"Don't leave the stadium! How are we supposed to explain to Gustavo and Kelly that you left?" Kendall yells after him.

"I'm not leaving. I'll be right back." he reassures them as he closes the door behind him.

"Think he'll be okay?" James asks.

"Hopefully." Kendall answers.

* * *

Carlos manages to find an empty room backstage, so he can call Cat. He knew that if he did it in the dressing room, the guys would give him grief for doing so. He pulls up her name and waits for her to answer.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." he whispers.

"Hello?" a voice answers.

Carlos let's out a breath and a smile appears on his face. "Cat, I'm so glad you answered. What's been going on the past week? I thought something was wrong."

He hears Cat sigh before she responds. "I've been a little busy."

"Oh." he can hear it in her voice that she's lying. She doesn't sound like her usual bubbly self and that scares him. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine. Just fine." she replies plainly.

"Cat, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know, but there's no need to right now."

"What do you mean there's no need to right now?"

Cat sighs again. "Carlos, don't worry about it. Just go and focus on the concert. Go be the best you can be for your fans."

"As much as I love my fans, I can't put all my focus on the concert until I know what's wrong."

"I'll call you after you're done with the show." Cat tells him.

"Cat, wait. Don't hang up!"

"I'll call you later." she responds as she hangs up.

Carlos leans back against the wall and lets out a sigh. "What's going on, Cat?" he says to himself.

* * *

Cat tosses her phone on her bed and sits down just as Jade walks through the door.

"Did you tell him?" Jade asks.

"I can't, he's about to go and perform a concert. I don't want that to be on his mind when he's supposed to be giving it his all."

"What did you say?"

"I just told him I've been busy and everything's fine-"

"You lied to him, basically." Jade cuts her off. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know." Cat buries her face in her hands.

"By telling him everything is just peachy keen you're making this harder on yourself. When you tell him what's really going on you'll just seem like one big liar." Jade explains.

"I know, Jade!" Cat yells as tears start to form in her eyes. "I just couldn't do it. I don't want to hurt him."

"You can't make everyone happy, Cat." Jade tells her softly.

"I know that."

"Everything happens for a reason."

"I'm just not that type of person, though. How am I supposed to explain any of this?" Cat questions as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"You just tell him the truth. That's the best way."

Cat looks at the clock by her bed. "He still has half an hour before he has to go perform. Should I call him back?"

Jade thinks about it before saying, "No, it would just make performing tonight really hard. Call him after the show is done. That'll give you both enough time to talk about it."

"Okay." Cat replies sadly.

* * *

Carlos returns to the dressing room not feeling any better about this whole situation with Cat. He's decided to put it in the back of his mind until the concert is over and he can actually have a decent conversation with her. He's not sure what to expect from the conversation, but he hopes it's nothing bad. The last thing he needs to receive is bad news, especially from his girlfriend.

He manages to actually have fun with the guys while they wait to be called to the stage. He actually starts to forget all about his problem with Cat and just enjoys goofing off with his friends.

They perform a sold out concert with tons of screaming fans and when they all walk off stage, they're each wearing huge smiles on their faces.

They sign a few autographs and take a some pictures as they make their way to the tour bus. Once he's seated in the back lounge by himself, he remembers that he has to talk to Cat. He quickly takes out his phone and calls her.

"Hi! This is Cat. Not the animal cat, but my name. Cat Valentine. I'm sorry I didn't answer, but I'll call you back. Bye!" Cat's voicemail says.

Carlos sighs and tosses his phone beside him. "Really, Cat? You said we'd talk after the show!"

* * *

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Jade yells.

"I'm scared, I can't do this."

"You have to." Jade tells her.

"Can you do it for me?" Cat asks Jade sweetly.

Jade rolls her eyes. "Did you breakup with Beck for me? No."

"Jade."

"Cat, this is your problem. I'm just here for moral support."

Cat sighs. "He's going to hate me."

"Maybe he won't. Sure, he'll be a little upset, but maybe he'll look past that and you two can still be friends."

Cat looks at her. "You and Beck aren't friends."

"This isn't about me!" Jade yells before calming down. "This is about you. Call him back, you were the one who said you two would talk after the concert. The concert's over, call him back."

"'Kay, 'kay." Cat says sadly as she calls Carlos back.

* * *

Carlos immediately grabs his phone and answers when he hears the ringtone he set for Cat. "Hello?"

"Carlos, hi." Cat greets.

"Are we actually going to talk about what's bothering you?" Carlos asks softly.

"I don't want to, but yeah."

"What's going on, Cat?"

Cat sighs and starts to cry. "I don't know how to tell you."

Carlos hears it in her voice that she's crying. "Hey, don't cry. I'm sure it's nothing. Just tell me."

"Carlos, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

Cat takes a breath. "I cheated on you."

Carlos feels his heart break. "You what?"

"I cheated on you." Cat whispers.

"Cat…Cat, how…with who?" Carlos asks as his eyes start to water.

"Robbie." Cat begins to cry harder. "I'm so sorry, Carlos. I never meant to hurt you and-"

"Stop. Just stop. You don't get to cry about this!" Carlos yells at her as tears fall out his eyes.

"Carlos, I really-"

Carlos wipes his tears angrily. "No, you can't expect me to accept your apology and act like this didn't happen. Why? Why, Cat?"

"I don't know." Cat chokes on her sobs. "We were just hanging out one day and it happened. I wanted to tell you, Carlos."

"But you didn't!"

"I know and I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry." Carlos takes a breath. "You honestly aren't that sorry if you decided to wait a week later to tell me.

"I wanted to tell you as soon as it happened, though."

"Instead you decided to avoid talking to me.

"I'm sorry. I do love you, Carlos.

"Not enough." Carlos says as more tears fall from his eyes.

"Please, Carlos. We could just put this behind us." Cat begs.

"I can't do that, Cat." he sniffs. "I can't forget something like this. I really want to. I really want to just pretend this didn't happen and you're still that perfect girl, but you're not and I can't."

"Please." Cat's voice cracks.

"I can't do this. If you love someone, you should set them free."

"I don't want you to." she whispers.

"And I don't want to, but I won't even be able to look at you knowing that this happened."

"Carlos."

"We're done, Cat."

Cat cries hysterically for five minutes before she's able to speak again. "I'm really sorry."

"I still can't accept your apology."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"But you did. Goodbye, Cat." Carlos hangs up and puts his head in his hands.

* * *

Cat places her phone down and cries harder than she ever has in her entire life. Jade isn't one to hug people, but seeing Cat so upset breaks her heart. She walks over and sits beside her and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm so stupid." Cat mumbles.

"You're not stupid." Jade tells her. "You just made a mistake."

"I still love him, but he doesn't even care."

Jade pulls back a little to look at her. "Did you expect him to?"

"No, but I was hoping."

"It's gonna be okay, Cat. We all make mistakes."

"I know, I just wish I didn't make that one." she says as she starts to cry again.

* * *

Carlos wipes the rest of the tears off his face. He's been sitting in the lounge for the past fifteen minutes crying, wondering what he could have possibly done to drive Cat away. In the end, the only thing he can come up with is that he's a nice guy and Cat just wasn't really in love with him and that there are plenty of fish in the sea.

He looks down at his phone, his screensaver a picture of him and Cat, the last one they took before he left for the tour. He goes to his photos and deletes all the pictures of them together and the ones he took of her. He wants no memories of the times when they were happy together, they'll just be erased by the big mistake that she made.

As he selects the photos to delete, a text from Cat pops up. He ignores it and continues to select the photos. Once he has all of them selected he erases them and changes his background to a photo of him and the guys. People who actually make him happy.

He knows he should just delete the message, but he's dying to know what Cat sent him, so he goes to read it.

_I know u probably hate me & I'm so sorry. I REALLY didn't want 2 hurt u. It was a mistake & I never should have done it. I'll always love u & I hope we can be friends. I really am sorry for all of this._

After reading the message, he rolls his eyes and deletes all the messages from her. He then goes to his contacts and deletes her. He knows when he gets back home there are more things he'll have to get rid of, but for right now, this makes him feel better.

The last thing he has to delete is the most recent call from Cat. He looks at the time and frowns. 10:19 PM. He'll dread that time every single day, knowing it's the time that the first girl he fell in love with broke his heart.


End file.
